pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Genesin Battle Frontier
(first accessible from Placidusk City) | ex=ShiningStar}} The Genesin region's Battle Frontier (Japanese: バトルフロンティア Battle Frontier) is a special post-league area exclusive to Pokémon ShiningStar, located in the northern portion of . Each of the facilities in the Battle Frontier has a leader, the , who may be challenged after certain winning streaks have been made through their respective facilities. Defeating the Frontier Brains will earn the player Frontier Emblems, similar to the s of . The Battle Subway from Pokémon BlueMoon and MidnightSun returns in ShiningStar as the core facility of the Frontier, as well as the primary means of accessing the Frontier. Other confirmed facilities include the Battle Factory and the Battle Castle, both of which differ slightly from their counterparts in the Battle Frontiers of other regions. Overview The Battle Subway can be accessed in BlueMoon and MidnightSun after defeating Victoria in Excelatrix City. Professor Ironwood will give the player a Battle Pass, which allows them to board the Battle Subway in Placidusk City's Gear Station. When the player first enters the Gear Station, Victoria will upgrade their Trainer Card to record their Battle Subway/Frontier records and keep track of their Battle Points and Frontier Emblems. In ShiningStar, the Battle Subway will also transport the player to the newly constructed Battle Frontier. The southern wall of the Battle Castle can be reached from Route 9 via ; however, it cannot be accessed from the outside. Here, the player will meet Ryoku, one of 's , who will give the player TM96 Lightspeed. For each series of challenges, the player must choose 3 Pokémon in Single Mode, 4 Pokémon in Double Mode. No two Pokémon entered can hold the same item, though all items are allowed to be held. Items cannot be used during battle except using the , the use of which can be unlocked at the price of 48 Battle Points. On winning through a set amount of battles in any given facility, Battle Points will be awarded, usually in small amounts, but gradually growing through each consecutive streak. After a set number of winning streaks, the final trainer in the subsequent series will be replaced by the Frontier Brain, the Frontier's equivalent of a . Defeating the Frontier Brain of a given facility for the first time awards the silver Emblem of that facility, as well as 25 BP, while the second defeat of the same Brain gives the Emblem a golden color and the player another 50 BP. The Frontier Brain will appear in both Single and Double Battle modes where available, as well as on all non-Wi-Fi Subway lines. If the player receives a Gold Frontier Emblem from all of the Frontier facilities, completes the Genesin Pokédex, and receives a Gold Medal in each of the Pokélympic competitions, they will receive a Victini egg from Victoria. Facilities Battle Subway |} The Battle Tower (Japanese: バトルタワー Battle Tower) is the most standard of the facilities, having been featured in every regions's Battle Frontier as well as appearing in Crystal, Diamond and Pearl, and BlueMoon and MidnightSun. It is identical to the one in other Generation V games, standing on a large, glass platform that elevates above all the other facilities, making it the head of the Battle Frontier. The player battles seven Trainers consecutively in either a single or double battle. Before entering, Trainers will choose three Pokémon to battle (four in double battle mode); their levels are reduced to 50. Players are not allowed to bring Pokémon with the same items here. Consumed items, such as Berries, will be replaced after each battle. The player's Pokémon will also be healed completely after each battle. Players will then have the option to continue, rest, or retire. The difficulty of battles here is based on how many rounds the player endures; the first round features fast opponents, the second round has opponent's Pokémon holding items, and starting in the third round, opponents begin to use strategic battle combinations. Unlike the other facilities, players have the option of teaming up with certain NPCs they have met in the game for double battles. In that case, they must retire two of the four Pokémon they have entered. Tower Queen Victoria, the Torran League Champion, is also the Frontier Brain for the Battle Tower. She can be challenged after 21 consecutive battles. All of the Pokémon she uses are shiny. Her first lineup in both single and double battle modes consists of Pokémon whose names are related to royalty, echoing her title of Tower Queen. In double battle mode, she uses pairs of male-female counterparts. Once defeated, she will give away the silver Nobility Emblem. Victoria can be challenged again after 49 consecutive battles, and will give away the gold Nobility Emblem when defeated. She uses different Pokémon in the second match. In single battle mode she uses the Regis, while in double battle mode she uses mostly Psychic-types, including two legendary Pokémon. Battle Factory Battle Factory |} The Battle Factory (Japanese: バトルファクトリー Battle Factory) is another standard Frontier facility which is dedicated to studying a Trainer's natural ability by assigning them random Pokémon to use in battle. It is located on the northeast corner of the Battle Frontier and is identical to the one found in other regions. The blue building itself is like much like a factory, with exhaust fans and pipes. There is a long, glass panel on the floor of the building that transfers information around. There are Poké Balls containing rental Pokémon in glass storage panels inside, and there is an electronic battle ground that lights up before a battle begins. Before entering the Battle Factory, the player will be asked to hand over their current party in exchange for rental Pokémon. The player will then be able to choose three out of six random Pokémon to rent and battle another Trainer with rental Pokémon in that round. After winning a battle, the player's Pokémon will be healed completely, and the player will have the option to continue, rest, or retire. If the player continues, they will get the offer to trade one of the rental Pokémon for their opponent's rental Pokémon, but they may not see the Pokémon's status before trading. A scientist will tell the player what Pokémon their opponent will be using before every battle, but as the player progresses through consecutive battles, the scientist will tell less and less. Factory Foreman Randall is the Frontier Brain for the Battle Factory. He can be challenged after 21 consecutive battles. Although Randall's Pokémon are randomly chosen, they are chosen from a limited selection. The Pokémon he is capable of using are typically novelty Pokémon (including those with multiple forms or unusual abilities) or Pokémon capable of learning Metronome. Once defeated, he will give away the silver Dexterity Emblem. Randall can be challenged again after 49 consecutive battles, and will give away the gold Dexterity Emblem when defeated. The possible Pokémon he can use are slightly different, typically more powerful and possibly including legendary Pokémon. Staff information The Battle Factory scientist staff member will hint about the next Pokémon or move the player will face. But after the player progresses through rounds, the scientist will hint less information than last round. Use the data to decide which Pokémon the player rents, and form a strategy based around it. Single Battle Double Battle